


I'm So Tired

by lilacsigil



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/pseuds/lilacsigil
Summary: Abigail and her farmer friend are going to stake out the graveyard at midnight.





	I'm So Tired

At midnight the farmer met Abigail at the graveyard, sitting by the fence. 

"If anything happens, we'll see it!" Abigail watched the graves intently.

Digging in her knapsack, the farmer handed her a piece of blackberry cobbler. 

"I love this! Seriously, you're the best!" Abigail ate it, happily licking her purple fingers and watching the graveyard for any movement. 

Suddenly, there was a rasping noise, like a coffin opening. Abigail reached over to alert her friend, but the sound was her, snoring. 

Abigail sighed. "You said you wake at six every morning, but I didn't believe anyone really did that."


End file.
